In the well drilling, completion and production arts, it is frequently desirable to employ articles, such as downhole tools and components, which can be reconfigured in the downhole environment to perform more than one function. For example, it may be desirable for a downhole article to have one configuration during one operation, such as drilling, and another configuration during other operations, such as completion or production.